There has been proposed a game device provided at a game arcade, at which game device a player can play a game by using a portable terminal such as a portable game machine owned by a player and having a wireless LAN function (Patent Document 1). This is realized by enabling wireless communication between the portable terminal and the game device via wireless LAN access points provided in the game arcade.